yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
NostAlgic
Overview NostAlgic is a Yume Nikki fangame created by Tom. It is known for its very light color scheme and for having a generally more optimistic take on a YN-based exploration game. Dubbed "the anti-.flow", the relaxing music and relative lack of more frightening elements, which are present in other fan games, allows the player to focus on the lighter side of dreams. As of the latest version the game's world is relatively small, but it has an ending and nine collectable "accessories". Accessories (Effects) For more information on effects and effect locations, please see the walkthrough page for nostAlgic. There are currently nine effects in the game, also known as accessories. Their actions can be accessed by pressing the SHIFT key. Plot A's dreams are rather light and child like, meaning they possibly wants to forget why they locked herself in/refuses to go out. Warning:Spoilers for nostAlgic's ending: Highlight to view at your own risk Once all nine effects have been found, the player is given access to the previously locked white door at the end of the hall. Opening it leads A to an empty white area. Heading north for a while reveals a blue house similar to the one in the area you come to when heading east of the door in the forest area. Walking into the house you see a woman, who seems to be the same woman as the chasers in A's dreams, at a kitchen table either dead, wounded, or asleep next to a pile of what appear to be fruit shavings or pills with a paring knife (perhaps the same kind from the Fruit Knife effect). She is assumed to be A's mother. The kitchen she is in is barred off, so the player is left either to explore the limited TV room or enter the bedroom. Once entered, you cannot exit. The only interactable items in the room are a picture of a flower, a xlyophone that makes a small sound, and an empty notepad next to some markers. Interacting with the notepad leads to the next scene. The mother wakes from the table, but the house is now unsettling colors and infested with white worm-like creatures everywhere. The menu cannot be accessed at this time. She carries the paring knife. The only option is to enter the bedroom, which has also become distorted. You are able to kill the large worms squirming around, a shrill scream, a slice and glass breaking being heard. You'll find A where you left him off -- except he is now a large purple tentacle monster with many eyes that are seeping blood. the room is now very light with bright pastel colours and squares on the floor with the letters A, B and C. The mother still carries the paring knife from earlier, and interacting with the monster from the front will make her kill it. You hear the monster/A's scream and the screen fades. After a short intermission of "E N D" written on the screen in bright lettering, there is a scene of A laying in the pink sugar sea under two of the straws, paring knife off to the side. Then the screen reverts back to the title screen. Download/External Links 'Version 0.06 'Version 0.06 Bugfix #1' '''Version 0.06 Bugfix #2 *After downloading the game and the bugfixes, copy the files from the bugfix into the original game folder and replace the files. Official Website Version 0.06 (Chinese)''' Yumenikki.info Page Gameplay Video (Version 0.05++) Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:English Category:Chinese Category:Fangames With Endings